


balance

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Holding Hands, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Poetic, Post TFA, Post TLJ, The Force Ships It, rey in denial, rey's thoughts on this whole balance business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: From the moment she first met him, her world tilted off-center(Rey tries to make sense of her newfound lack-- but is it really a lack?-- of balance in the world around her.)





	balance

From the moment she first met him, her world tilted off-center.

She knew nothing would ever be the same once her mind touched his, and the shifting floor beneath the interrogation chair was proof.

Ever since then, she feels as if she were living life inside that wrecked star destroyer she used to scavenge from on Jakku: the floor always tilting to one side, nothing to hold onto when she feels like she is falling, what she is trying to grasp just barely out of reach.

Some rare days, her world seems to barely have any tilt, almost identical to how it was before. Strangely enough, those are the days when she feels so dizzy she can barely walk.

Other days, when she gets too close to what they say she shouldn't and the ground shifts until it seems like the entire galaxy will flip, she feels perfectly fine. It reminds her of when she fought by his side, back to back. In that moment, she had never felt better, never felt more alive, never felt more _balanced_. Originally only a necessary moment at that time, that moment soon comes to be a necessity for her all the time. How much she depends on reliving that moment of unity in order to feel all right frightens her.

But one night, when his image solidifies in front of her for the first time in a year, she realizes that she had been looking at everything from the wrong angle. She takes his proffered hand, takes a leap, and once more, the galaxy tilts into place.

**Author's Note:**

> uuhhh yeah this is my first fic that i've published in a while so it's def not my best work lmao  
i feel like it could be confusing with how vague it is, so please give me all the constructive feedback you can so i can make this better!!


End file.
